Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Flames
by supermegafoxtawesomehot
Summary: When a sorcerer attacks Camelot during a feast Merlin is forced to reveal his magic in front of the entire court. How will Arthur react? Will he save his friend or stand side by side with his father as Merlin is executed? Friendship, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**An: I have a diabolical plot to take over the BBC but so far it has been unsuccessful, ergo I don't own Merlin. I want to thank my Beta bluedragon.77 who helped to make my writing comprehensible. She has an amazing story called "The Past is Key" witch is about characters watching the episodes, so if you haven't read it head over there after this, because it really is great. This story is a two shot so I will most likely be posting the chapter next week. Just to give you a warning Arthur seems really OOC during this chapter but I promise there is a method to my madness and all will be explained. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had started out as a fairly normal day as far as Camelot was concerned. Merlin had woken Arthur up and got a plate chucked at his head for his efforts. He had polished the royal prat's armor, mucked out his stables, watched him train the knights and picked out his clothes for the feast tonight, the feast that was meant to be celebrating their noble guest the Lady Cassandra. She was a noble from Cenrid's Kingdom so nothing could go wrong or it would mean certain war. So of course a sorcerer had to choose that day to attack. The feast had barely begun when a dark cloud started forming in the center of the room. When it cleared a man stood in its place.

He looked to be around 35 with light brown hair and could have passed as a commoner of Camelot save for a mad glint in his eye. He was no friend to the crown. As soon as Uther stood to demand to know the meaning behind this the sorcerer whispered something intelligible in to is shirt and a mist spread from himself outward causing everyone it came in contact with in the room to become paralyzed where they were until it reached the walls.

"Sorry your majesty" The new comer said in a very sarcastic voice "but you see death is too kind for you. I wanted you to know exactly why I am here before you watch your son here die a slow and painful death" He gestured to Arthur who was right by his father side, just as unable to move " My name is Zenten, and last week you killed my wife and son. What had they done to you? They were your loyal subjects, never raised their fingers against Camelot, but you would have them eradicated just the same. I was helpless to save them and now you will know how that feels Uther, to watch your family die and not be able to do a thing to stop it.

Uther's furious eyes moved back and forth glaring at the sorcerer, but he was still unable to move despite how much as he struggled. Merlin stood in the side of the room watching this all unfold. He took a deep breath and realized with relief that the curse hadn't affected him like the others he stood beside. Merlin could only suspect it did not work on magic users or Zenten would have been affected as well. Still he stood still waiting for the right moment to find a way out of the situation because he couldn't afford to use magic right now he needed stealth.

Before anything could come to mind Zenten raised his arm toward Arthur, and Merlin stared in horror as he watched a cruel smile on the sorcerer face "Long live the once and future king" In that second Merlin knew he was to late, there was no way to get across the room in time to save him and with a sinking feeling in his gut Merlin stepped forward and shouted "Protegat eos a nocentibus"

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the deflected Zenten's spell away from its intended targets causing it to hit a nearby wall instead. Then with another flash the sorcerer was sprawled on the floor.

Merlin saw Arthurs eyes narrow in anger and betrayal as he realized what his manservant just did. Merlin turned his head because he knew if he looked longer he would crumple from that look. Uther's eyes were wide with rage and Merlin knew he would be in shackles if the king had the ability to order it, but that was expected.

Zenten eyes full of hatred glared at the source of the powerful magic and rose back to his feet. "You must be Emrys. I wondered if I would be seeing you today. How can you defend them? You are a traitor to your own kind, protecting the likes of these murderers!"

"How are you any different, if you kill Arthur? I want to bring magic back and live in a place of peace and I believe Arthur will be the one to make that happen. I stand by them because I believe in a better Camelot. Do I hate the senseless murders? Yes, but fighting violence with violence will only harden Uther's heart even more. Please just leave this place. When is all the violence going to end?"

"Right now!" Zenten screamed and with a pang in his hart Merlin knew how this was going to go. This man wasn't evil but he wouldn't listen to reason, he was too blinded by grief and this could only end in two ways, Zenten's death or Arthur's. "Then I'm so sorry, but you leave me no choice. I will always be faithful to Arthur."

With a sigh, Merlin raised his hand and struck him down with lightning and he exploded just as Nimueh had at the Isle of the Blessed. A crystal that had been dangling from the sorcerer's neck shattered against the ground freeing all who had previously been frozen in place. There was silence for a second before Uther's voice shattered it "Sorcery… Guards size him take him to the dungeon.

Gaius rose from his seat "Sire you can't do this. Surely even you can see he was defending Camelot. If he was evil why would he bother?"

"You heard him as well as I did. He is no friend to Camelot. He wishes magic to return and confessed he only stays here because he believes he can influence Arthur and trick him into doing just that."

"That's not what I said… Arthur, please!" Merlin looked up at Arthur and saw he was glaring at him, several emotions flashing in his eyes but the most prominent one was betrayal and hurt. He said nothing as Uther shouted. "How dare you speak? We all saw it, and as such, I sentence you to death at first light tomorrow. Guards take him away."

* * *

"You can't let Uther do this" Gwen cornered Arthur the next morning just before Merlin's execution. She could tell he looked troubled and wanted to use that.

"I have no choice, his mind is made up." Arthur said with a touch of coldness that took her aback for a second.

"So you will let him burn a friend?" She demanded

"I will let him burn a sorcerer" He shouted grabbing her arm "Merlin betrayed us all. He is no friend of mine." He saw her eyes fill with tears.

"I knew you were many things Arthur Pendragon but I never thought you were this." She glared at him and ran down the hallway leaving him alone.

He stared after her knowing he was doing the right thing but it still hurt to upset her.

"Arthur" a voice said from behind him and he turned to see his father walking towards him. "I'm sorry I know this must be upsetting to find out your manservant betrayed you like this"

"Yes father"

"I'm sorry to add another burden but something the sorcerer said has been troubling me."

"Sorcerers lie, what could he have said to worry you?"

"They seem to think you will let magic back into the land when you are king. There must be a reason they think that. I fear I may have raised you to be too soft on those with magical powers. So to send a message to all the sorcerers, I want you to be the one to give the final order for the prisoner's death. It will also serve as a lesson to you that you must do difficult things in this war against evil."

When Arthur remained silent he continued "It would put my mind at rest that you will be ready when the time comes to take up the mantle."

"Of course father, I understand" Arthur said

"Then shall we go, it must be nearly time. I must say you are handling this rather well. Forgive me, but I was expecting some form of protest or pleading for the boy's life"

"He lied to me for two years father, going behind my back trying to do who knows what to deceive me. I owe him nothing." Arthur replied

"I am glad you see it" Uther said with a smile "You are truly showing that you will become a great king. I am proud of you."

As they walked out on the balcony Arthur saw Hunith in Gaius' arms tear running down her face. He felt pity for her and wished there was another way.

Merlin was dragged out, and tied unceremoniously to the pry before Uther started his speech. "People of Camelot for 22 years we have lived in peace and harmony secured in the knowledge that we were fighting back against the evil that is sorcery. This man stands before you for practicing magic and conspiring to bring chaos and unrest back into our lands. What do you have to say for yourself?"

After a breath Merlin spoke. "Magic is neither good nor evil Sire. It depends on the person who wields it. I stand before you condemned for protecting my home and the crown prince from someone who decided to use dark magic for their own ends. I am truly sorry for what sorcery cost you my lord but punishing those with magic is not going to change the past…"

"ENOUGH!" Uther shouted enraged.

He looked at Arthur who nodded and stepped up. Merlin and Arthur locked eyes for a moment and understanding passed in between them as Arthur raised his hand and dropped it.

The flames licked at the hay causing a plume of smoke to rise in the center of the courtyard. Arthur herd Merlin's screams for what seemed like ages, almost too long, and then silence.

* * *

***Runs behind bins and braces self to be pelted with flames.* I'm sorry, this is where my plot bunny went and... wait guys put down the serrated knifes. I told you all would be explained in the next chapter *doges Ninja star*. Ok well I got to run, see you next week Please review its the button right below this, right there**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Mwahaha * Laugh's maniacally* I'm so evil making my readers wait a week to find out what happens next.**

**Merlin: Don't forget me! I have to wait to find out what happens as well. How can you end the chapter like that? I thought you liked me?**

**Arthur: I agree with the idiot, everyone hates me now.**

**Me: Calm down guys I will update next week like I said.**

**Merlin: Wait a second, aren't you leaving********today** to go on holiday? How will you update it?

**Me: ... Crap.**

**Arther: Your not telling me you forgot.**

**Me: Well...**

**Merlin: How can you forget your going on HOLIDAY?**

**Me: I don't know... I just have a lot going on with work and school. It just slipped my mind. I'm sure my lovely readers won't mind waiting an extra week to...**

**Merlin/Arther: NO!**

**Me: Fine, Fine I will update before I leave, happy? As usual I don't own Merlin or the BBC *grumbles under her breath about life not being fair* Thanks to my beta bluedragon.77 and I hope you guys like the conclusion of the story.**

Arthur stood at his widow looking at the city abuzz with life below him. It had been 5 years since that awful day when he last saw Merlin, 6 moths since his father had died making him king, and three months since he had lifted the ban on magic.

Sometimes it seems like it was just yesterday other times an eternity, today was the latter. He decided to rest his troubled mind by going out to the grounds, no one disturbed him. Unfortunately he was used to being ignored by a good portion of the kingdom after the execution. A lot of the public herd what Merlin had to say both while he was fighting Zenten and before his execution and public opinion had shifted. Arthur was sure that was at least in part, what caused his fathers sickness which lead to his untimely death. Gwen and Gaius were among the many only addressing him when absolutely necessary.

As he approached the forest a figure materialized from the darkness and Arthur drew his sword. "Halt, Who are you and what business do you have in Camelot."

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend your royal pratness?" the voice said before dropping the hood from his cloke reveling his face.

"Merlin" he breathed in relief pulling him into an embrace, then smacked him on the head as an after thought. "Three moths Merlin. Its been three months since I lifted the ban why are you just now showing up? I was worried something had happened. You were screaming in the flames for ages and I wasn't sure you had gotten out in time."

"I'm sorry, it takes a while for news to travel and I wasn't exactly a day's journey away." Merlin started before a grin spread over is face and he said "Wait a second you were worried? About me? A servant?

"No, no of course not" he said trying to maintain a semblance of manly hood "It's just well… we went through an awfully lot of trouble to get you out and it would have been a shame for it to all go to waste."

"Right…" Merlin responded sarcastically. But Arthur was right in one sense, it had been difficult to find a way out of what appeared to be a hopeless situation but they had managed it somehow. He remembered it perfectly.

_Merlin was sitting in the filthy hay ridden cell when he heard a noise coming from the corridor outside, he assumed it was the guards bringing him his last meal befor his execution in the morning, so was surprised when Arthur came into view. He was livid, that much was obvious._

_"How could you do this to me?" Arthur demanded. "All this time you have been going behind my back. I thought we were frie... "Arthur cut of mid sentence obviously not being able to finish. _

_"We are friends Arthur. I just..."_

"_How long have you been lying to me?" Arthur pushed on "How long have you been studying magic?" _

"_I was born with it" Merlin told him looking anywhere but at his friend's disappointed face. _

"_That's possible?" Arthur asked him shocked._

"_Apparently" Merlin told him gesturing to himself. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked is a quiet voice Merlin wasn't sure he heard but his head snapped up anyways._

"_Tell you what?" he asked. "That im a warlock living in Camelot? How could I have put you in that position?"_

"_And you think this is better? At least if you had told me I could have tried to come up with an excuse in case something like this happened. "_

"_Wait a second, Are you upset that I have magic or that I lied to you?" _

"_Merlin I heard what you and Zenten said earlier. I know my Father was wrong about magic being inherently evil if my bumbling servant is using it to protect me all the time. Don't think I haven't noticed all the strange things that I have mysteriously recovered from or that I have been able to kill mythical creatures that can only be destroyed by magic. I just thought it was just good luck. Why would you go though all that effort to save me, just to kill me at an opportune moment?" _

_Merlin gave him a smile "Your right, I should have told you." _

_Arthur smiled at him "Ok lets get you out of here." Arthur said reveling a set of keys and opening the door_

"_No," Merlin said "I can't._

_"Why not?" Arthur asked him shocked _

_ Do you remember Belinor?_

_When Arthur nodded Merlin continued "Well… He was my father."_

"_Your fath…" _

"_Yes, now please I need to finish. When Uther pursued him he didn't care about borders or who he hurt as long as he found what he was looking for. If there is one thing I learned from my fathers life, it's that you can't out run Uther. If I escape he will hunt down Gaius, my mother, Gwen, everyone I have even so much as been in the same room with since coming to Camelot. Not to mention you will be under suspicion. He will not stop until I'm dead." _

_Arthur wanted to deny it but he couldn't because it was true. "Then what are you going to do? Let him kill you tomorrow?"_

"_Not exactly, I have a plan."Merlin told him_

_"What can I do to help?" Arthur asked_

_"All you have to do is act like you are going along with this, do everything your father says. You can't tell anyone, ok? Not Gwen, not Gaius, no one"_

_When Arthur gave his understanding Merlin leaned in and told him the rest of his plan _

_The next morning Merlin was lead out to the pry _

_As they walked Merlin saw his mom in Gaius' arms crying. Darn it he hadn't planed on this. How had she gotten here so quickly? He knew after words he had to find a way to let her know what was going on. He couldn't let her suffer like this. _

_He was dragged out, and tied unceremoniously to the pry before he heard Uther start his speech. "People of Camelot for 22 years we have lived in peace and harmony secured in the knowledge that we were fighting back against the evil that is sorcery. This man stands before you for practicing magic and conspiring to bring chaos and unrest back into our lands. What do you have to say for yourself? _

_Merlin knew this was his only chance to try to reach Uther so he took a breath and said "Magic is neither good nor evil Sire. It depends on the person who wields it. I stand before you condemned for protecting my home and the crown prince from someone who decided to use dark magic for there own ends. I am truly sorry for what sorcery cost you my lord but punishing those with magic is not going to change the past…"_

"_ENOUGH!" Uther shouted enraged, and Merlin knew it was hopeless. At least he had tried. _

_He looked as Arthur stepped forward. They locked eyes for a moment and understanding passed in between them. Uther must have ordered him to be the one to do this, how fitting.__ Arthur raised his hand and dropped it. Immediately Merlin was surrounded by flames._

_They licked at the hay and Merlin created a small wind to burn in a cylindrical form on the inside but not the outside so everything appeared normal to the observers but the flames weren't actually touching him. All he had to do was pretend to scream in agony (and Arthur said he wasn't a good actor). He had cast a heat repelling charm before he came out but it wouldn't hold for very long so he knew he had to get out fast. As the smoke around him finally got to a point where he was obstructed from view he took the opportunity to undo the shackles with the key Arthur had slipped him last night and let them drop to the floor. He then threw a cloth torn from his shirt earlier that day and dropped it as well. It would be all the remains the guards would find and it would be enough to prove he had been in the flames. The flames rose higher and the smoke stung his eyes chocking him. __He closed his eyes and vanished reappearing in the forest right outside Camelot's borders. "Goodbye my friend" he muttered and turned disappearing as he went._

"So 5 years" Arthur said bringing him back to the present. "What have you been doing in all that time?"

"Studying," Merlin replied "Getting more control over my gifts."

"Well that's good because I think we are both going to need it when we tell Gwen and Gaius the truth. "

"Merlin turned to him genuine fear in his eyes. Im sorry my friend, but no amount of magic will be able to save us from there wrath. I'm starting to think dying in that fire would have been better"

Arthur laughed and grabbed his shoulders as they both towards the town.

"We will survive it, I mean what will Camelot do without its King and Court Sorcerer?"

"Court Sorcerer?" Merlin asked, not sure if he herd him correctly.

"Of course, Who else would be crazy enough to take the job?"

Merlin's signature grin spread across his face as as he looked around at the market and breathed in the familiar scent of the town.

"I will slowly and painfully murder you if you repeat this" Arthur mock threatened "but its good to have you back"

"Its good to be home" Merlin replied and they walked side by side towards there bright futures, destiny restored.


End file.
